


Timeless

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby comes across Erin displaying their books... or is she actually displaying their pictures?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled this prompt from the femslash100 LJ community. It was Abby/Erin + book jacket photo. I wound up not posting it for the comm's drabble-a-thon, because I wanted to save it for the Abby and Patty Appreciation Weeks instead :)

Abby walked into the lobby of the firehouse and over to where Erin was arranging copies of their books on a shelf.

"You know, you should put them with the titles facing out if you want people to buy them."

Erin pointed to a shelf further down the wall. "Those books are for displaying the titles. These books are for displaying our pictures."

She adjusted the tilt of the books one last time and then stepped back to examine her work. Abby examined it too. It was a magnificent sight: their first and second books placed next to each other, back jacket photos taken nearly twenty years apart standing defiantly in the face of all they'd been through, all they'd put each other through. They'd come out of it together once more and these books proved that.

Erin continued speaking, "Because you're right. We look too good in them, and everyone needs to see that."

Abby thought Erin looked too good in that moment also, her arms crossed in contemplation but her face awashed in pride and pure happiness. Erin looked content.

_I wasn’t going to leave you twice._

Abby smothered the urge to take Erin’s hand and averted her gaze back to their author photos. “Yeah,” she said. “It’s the turtlenecks. They’re like the highest academic fashion there is.”

“It’s true.” Erin nodded. “And timeless.”

“Exactly. We’ll have to wear them for all our author photos.”

“Definitely.” Erin smiled, and Abby felt its glow reflected in her chest.

_Definitely._


End file.
